This proposal consists of an enrichment component and three scientific subprojects. The enrichment component entails seminars and workshops by visiting scientists at ASU campus, faculty participation in short laboratory-oriented courses and "retooling" experiences at off-campus research institutions, and student participation in extramural research during the summer at major universities in the United States. The students (and faculty) will also attend national scientific meetings and participate in the institution's Biomedical Science Club. In the scientific subproject #1, trace and major element concentrations in blood and other tissues and body fluids in healthy pregnant and nonpregnant rats will be measured by the Proton Induced X-ray Emission Technique in order to determine the elemental imbalances, and the role and interrelations of trace and major elements during pregnancy. The major goal of the second subproject is to elucidate the biochemical mechanisms by which biotin mediates mitogenesis in Rous sarcoma virus- transformed hamster cells. The third subproject deals with the use of monoclonal antibodies, raised against the surface and buried epitopes of OmpD and OmpC porins, to elucidate the role of major outer membrane proteins in immune response to infection by Salmonella. The objectives of the overall proposal are: 1. To increase and strengthen the biomedical research capabilities of the institution. 2. To provide support for the faculty to conduct biomedical research and train students on campus. 3. To provide opportunities for minority students to participate in biomedical research. 4. To better prepare minority students for graduate studies in biomedical sciences. 5. To improve the intellectual and scientific environment in the areas of natural sciences at Alabama State University.